yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 020
"Your Opponent Is Me!" is the twentieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the May 2017 issue of V Jump, released on March 21, 2017, and in English in the March 27, 2017 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Yuya deliberately attracted Ren's attention to settle things with a turbo duel at the particle accelerator he decided to be their race course. However, Yuzu having objected to Yuya risking himself, Yugo takes over Yuya's body to duel in his place and ignores Yuzu's pleas to reconsider. As their turbo duel begins, Ren reveals the Duel Runner he is riding to be a more advanced model as he moves ahead of Yugo while summoning White Aura Whale. Determined to win, Yugo Pendulum Summons Speedroid Passing Rider and then Normal Summons Speedroid Domino Butterfly to Synchro Summon Clearwing Fast Dragon. Watching the second turn of the duel unfold, Yuto assumes Yugo's dueling style might give him an edge while Yuri is more concerned over their weakening connection to Yuya. Within the deepest recesses of his mind, unable to see the duel unfold, Yuya stands alone in a rocky wasteland and wanders before being aghast when he peers over a cliff. Featured Duel: Yugo vs. Ren This Duel is conducted as an Action Duel. Both players can obtain and use Action Cards. Turn 1: Ren Ren obtains an Action Card. He sends "White Moray" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "White Stingray" (1400/1000) from his hand. Next, he activates "White Mirror", Special Summoning "Moray" back and adding a second copy of it to his hand, which he subsequently Normal Summons (600/200). Due to its own effect, the "Moray" Summoned from the Graveyard becomes a tuner monster; Ren tunes the Level 4 "Stingray" and the Level 2 "Moray" with the Level 2 Tuner "Moray" to Synchro Summon "White Aura Whale" (2800/2000). He then activates "White Salvation", adding one "Moray" back to his hand. Ren sets 1 card. Turn 2: Yugo Ren obtains another Action Card. Yugo Sets his Pendulum Scales with "Speedroid Marble Machine" (PS: 1) and "Speedroid Hexasaucer" (PS: 6), allowing him to Pendulum Summon "Speedroid Passing Rider" (2200/2000). He then Normal Summons the tuner monster "Speedroid Domino Butterfly". Yugo tunes the Level 5 "Passing Rider" with the Level 2 Tuner "Domino Butterfly" to Synchro Summon "Clearwing Fast Dragon" (2500/2000). Yugo activates its effect, reducing the ATK of "Whale" to zero and negating its effect ("Whale": 2800 → 0 ATK). Ren activates his face-down "White Arbitration", sending "Moray" from his hand to the Graveyard to switch "Clearwing" to Defense Position, but Yugo activates the Pendulum Effect of "Marble Machine", switching it back to Attack Position. "Clearwing" attacks and destroys "Whale", but Ren activates the Action Card "Full Fairing", halving the damage (Ren: 4000 → 2750 LP). Upon its destruction, Ren activates the effect of "Whale", banishing "Stingray" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Whale" back (2800/2000), with its effect activating to destroy "Clearwing", but the other effect of "Marble Machine" prevents it from being destroyed this turn. Yugo Sets 1 card. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * "Full Fairing" is erroneously classified as a Trap Card in its card image, rather than a Spell Card (this error is only present in the English version).